Amor Enfermo
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI SONGFIC] Una puerta abierta no siempre significa que puedas escapar... Si lo único que deseas es que su cuerpo te toque y ser solo de él: ¿es razón suficiente para abandonar tu vida? [Wrath x Edward]


**_Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

* * *

"Amor Enfermo"

by Emiko Mihara

Un pasillo. Sin ventanas. Sin puertas. Sin luz. Pasos resonando, en medio de la oscuridad. ¿Porqué regresaba? Un suspiro y luego un ruido, como de metal. La puerta se abre y la luz vuelve a iluminar una habitación que durante días a permanecido en penumbras.

Paredes blancas. Una cama. Y una sombra.

_**No sé si vivo no sé si muero.  
Depende si recibo el dulce veneno  
que hay en tus besos.**_

La puerta se cierra detrás del intruso de cabello rubio, que sostiene en sus manos una pequeña vela, cuyo fuego amenaza con apagarse. Iluminando apenas su rostro, extiende el brazo con la llama, para que la luz llegue a la pared opuesta.

- ¿Sigues aquí? -

La voz es fría y casi inexpresiva. Sus ojos dorados muestran una mezcla de asco y odio, pero aún así se acerca a la pequeña criatura de cabello largo, negro y ojos azules como el cielo. El pequeño levanta la mirada y su rostro se ilumina al verlo.

_**No sé que pasa no sé que tengo.  
Es este amor enfermo que deja al desnudo  
el alma y el cuerpo.**_

Sus pasos resuenan en la habitación y una vez a su lado, solo se escucha la respiración rápida e impaciente del niño a sus pies.

- ¿Por qué no te fuiste? -

Fue más un reclamo que una pregunta. El niño no respondió. Se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con casi devoción. Si la puerta estaba siempre abierta¿por qué no huía?

_**No puedo, dejarte no puedo.  
No voy a matar cada cosa que siento.**_

Se arrodilla frente a él y aún con el ceño fruncido y el odio brillando en sus ojos dorados, acaricia el rostro blanco del pequeño, que cierra los ojos, y sonríe apenas. Una lagrima escapa de sus ojos, recorriendo su mejilla sucia y sus labios se abren para dejar escapar un suspiro.

Lo toma en brazos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si era tan pequeño? Camina con él y lo deposita con cuidado en la cama y manteniéndose de pie junto a ella, lo observa.

Su ropa estaba ya tan gastada y sucia; su cabello ya no tenía el brillo y la suavidad de antes. Pero sus ojos. Sus ojos azules seguían diciéndole en un silencioso susurro lo mismo que la primera vez.

_**No puedo controlarme si te veo,  
es este amor enfermo que me tiene mal.  
No puedo controlarme si te veo,  
es este amor enfermo que me tiene mal.**_

Se quitó el sobretodo rojo y lo dejó sobre le cabecera de la cama. Luego se quitó el chaleco negro y la musculosa del mismo color, dejándolo allí también. El pequeño lo observaba desde su lugar, sin hacer otra cosa que comenzar a respirar cada vez más rápido. Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la vela.

Se sentó a su lado bruscamente, y sin mirarlo siquiera, le quitó una a una las prendas que le cubrían el cuerpo. El niño se mantuvo en silencio, solo sufrió unos cuantos escalofríos cuando la mano metálica rozaba su piel ardiendo.

Con ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza, no dejaba de mirar al otro con ojos ilusionados. Sabía perfectamente que jamás conseguiría nada más que odio de esos ojos dorados que fueron y son su perdición y castigo, pero aún así, en un rincón de su alma, albergaba la pequeña esperanza de conseguir algo más que lujuria y deseo entre sus brazos.

_**Llevo esta cruz de mal de amores.  
Miro donde no debo y caigo en la trampa  
de un turbio misterio.**_

El de ojos dorados se recostó sobre él y comenzó lamiéndole el pecho y el cuello, mientras lo sujetaba de las muñecas para evitar que se moviera demasiado. Sus ojos azules se cerraron y no pudo contener más los primeros gemidos que asaltaron su garganta.

- Nh... Ahh—Ahh—Ahahhhh... -

Dejó la muñeca y recorrió el pecho blanco con la palma fría de su _automaid_, provocándole más temblores, y haciéndolo retorcerse debajo de él. El niño susurró un leve deseo, algo que jamás le había pedido. Algo que creyó nunca recibiría.

_**No sé si vivo no sé si muero.  
Depende si recibo el dulce veneno  
que hay en tus besos.**_

Sus labios se unieron y una cristalina lagrima de inmensa felicidad recorrió uno de los rostros. El contacto se mantuvo unos segundos para ir volviéndose cada vez más profundo. El rubio tomo el rostro del pequeño entre sus manos e introdujo su lengua en su boca, robándole el poco aire que le quedaba.

Lo abandono repentinamente, dejándolo agitado, respirando con dificultad. Se quitó de encima de él, sentándose a su lado y se desabrocho el pantalón de tela negra.

- Vamos... – le susurró al pequeño, que solo asintió.

_**No puedo, dejarte no puedo.  
No voy a matar cada cosa que siento.**_

El niño se bajó de la cama y se arrodillo frente a él. Sonrió y se relamió los labios antes de tomar el miembro flácido del mayor y comenzar a masajearlo y a lamer la cabeza con su pequeña y ardorosa boca.

Sus manos subían y bajaban una y otra vez, provocándole deliciosas descargas de placer al mayor, que cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás para comenzar a gemir quedo. Los ojos azules estaban clavados en el rostro del mayor, cuya frente comenzaba a perlarse por el sudor y su respiración era más rápida e irregular con cada nueva lamida y caricia.

_**No puedo controlarme si te veo,  
es este amor enfermo que me tiene mal.  
No puedo controlarme si te veo,  
es este amor enfermo que me tiene mal.** _

Las lamidas y caricias comenzaban a ser dolorosamente placenteras, por eso lo alejó tironeándolo del cabello con su _automaid._ Se puso de pie, lo hizo recostar boca abajo en la cama, manteniéndolo arrodillado aún en el piso y se colocó detrás de él.

- Ahhhh... – fue el medio gemido que soltó el pequeño al sentir el miembro duro, empapado de su propia saliva, penetrarlo tan bruscamente.

Se aferró a las sábanas cuando lo sintió retroceder y volver a meterse con un poco más de fuerza, llegando más profundo, retroceder otra vez y volver a entrar más fuerte que antes, y así.

Con cada nueva arremetida, el niño se soltaba más y más, comenzando a ondular sus caderas al ritmo del rubio. Una de sus manos se dejó llevar e intentó llegar a su propia entrepierna para calmar su propio deseo que no se veía del todo satisfecho, pero el chico de ojos dorados lo volvió a tomar de las muñecas, llevando ambos brazos del chico a su espalda.

Las embestidas continuaron, acompañadas de gemidos y jadeos en su oído. No podía más. Quería terminar lo antes posible, por eso redobló la fuerza y la velocidad.

_**No puedo, dejarte no puedo.  
No voy a matar cada cosa que siento.**_

La llama de la vela en el piso volvía a amenazar con apagarse, mientras la tenue luz bailaba iluminando de forma etérea y fantasmagórica las figuras sobre la cama.

Sintió como el chico de ojos dorados se descargaba en su interior pero no con la suficiente fuerza como para qué él también llegara al clímax.

Gimoteó débilmente cuando el mayor salió de su interior, liberando sus brazos. Se giró sobre la cama, para verlo a los ojos, que brillaban llenos de lagrimas ausentes.

- ¿Porqué no te vas? – preguntó el mayor mirándolo duramente. El pequeño levantó la mirada y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

- Por que siempre regresas. –

El de ojos dorados tomó sus ropas rápidamente y la vela en una de sus manos. Camino en silencio hasta la puerta y se giro para verlo, con la diminuta llama a punto de apagarse. Antes de que su rostro desapareciera en la penumbra, dejó escuchar su voz una vez más:

- No voy a regresar. – y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

_**No puedo controlarme si te veo,  
es este amor enfermo que me tiene mal.  
No puedo controlarme si te veo,  
es este amor enfermo que me tiene mal.**_

Viéndose de nuevo rodeado por el abrazo de la absoluta tiniebla, el pequeño se recostó en la cama. Cerró los ojos, tratando de dibujar esa mirada dorada frente a él y esa fría voz en su oído. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar por su cuerpo, tratando de imitar las caricias del ausente, para así terminar de mitigar el deseo.

- Ahahhaaa... – gimió quedo al descargarse entre sus propias manos.

Se puso de lado en la cama y respirando satisfecho, recordó las palabras que el rubio pronunció antes de dejarlo solo de nuevo.

«No voy a regresar.»

_**No puedo controlarme si te veo,  
es este amor enfermo que me tiene mal.  
No puedo controlarme si te veo,  
es este amor enfermo que me tiene mal.**_

- Regresarás... – se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro – Siempre regresas, Ed. – y los ojos azules de Wrath brillaron en medio de la penumbra.

"Amor Enfermo"

-OWARI-

* * *

"Fullmetal Alchemist" © Arakawa Hiromu, 1999 

"No puedo dejarte" © Marcela Morelo, 2005

"Amor Enfermo" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
